


не было начала, не будет и конца

by marshall_line



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейн вёз их туда, куда им всем было нужно.</p><p>Блейн не знал, куда именно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	не было начала, не будет и конца

Квинн спала на заднем сидении, Себастиан сидел рядом и читал книгу. Кажется, это была “В дороге” Керуака. Как иронично.

Блейн вёз их туда, куда им всем было нужно.

Блейн не знал, куда именно.

 

`

 

Из города в город, из штата в штат. Не было начала, не будет и конца. Впереди дорога, солнце и—

— Блейн, включи что-нибудь повеселее, — попросил Себастиан.

У него было отвратное настроение ещё с первых миль, таким оно, наверное, и останется до самых последних.

Квинн устраивало всё.

— Вот возьму и включу Кэти Перри, — сказал Блейн и начал искать другую радиостанцию.

— Валяй, — равнодушно ответил ему на это Себастиан.

Кэти Перри всю жизнь пела про мечту подростка, но она ни Блейна, ни Себастиана, ни тем более Квинн, так ни к чему и не привела.

Они ехали не за мечтой, они ехали за чем-то, что могло бы им понадобиться. Только Квинн не уточняла, что это всё-таки было.

Квинн много спала, много молчала.

Квинн смотрела на людей, которых они встречали.

Квинн смотрела и молчала. 

Будто всё это — оно всё равно не то.

Блейн не мог разгадать её, а Себастиан даже не пробовал.

У них на троих была только дорога и альбомы Кэти Перри.

 

`

 

Они остановились заправиться. Квинн побежала в магазин около заправки, где не было вонючих мужиков в масле. Или как там она аргументировала своё решение.

Себастиан поплёлся за ней, потому что.

— За ней надо следить — это раз, — начал Блейн, — два — это же Квинн, что тебе ещё нужно, а?

Себастиан привычно начал бы спорить, но ему было просто лень.

Магазин был маленький и с приятным освещением. Почему-то найти здесь Квинн с первого раза у него не получилось. 

Себастиан нашёл её уже возле кассы. Она долго разглядывала дешёвые серьги и браслеты. 

Она оставалась собой.

Она оставалась той, о ком никто ничего не знал, кроме неё самой.

— Квинни, пойдём, — позвал её Себастиан.

— Хорошо, Бас, — и она ему улыбнулась, — хорошо.

 

`

 

Квинн никогда их не целовала. Если дело доходило до секса, она всё равно не давала себя целовать, словно именно это и было её грехом.

Блейну приходилось целовать Себастиана, он же был не против.

И это было как-то по-особенному неправильно.

Будто что? Будто всё это — оно не то.

По-прежнему не то.

В мотелях было грязно и сыро. Кровать была одна, но они находили место для себя. Квинн всегда спала между ними.

Блейну казалось, что она морочит голову им обоим.

Но кто из них говорил о любви? Хоть раз, а?

У Себастиана губы как пемза, как мокрый мел.

У Себастиана худое тело и душа в пыли.

Но он целовал Блейна в ответ, и на какое-то время этого было достаточно.

 

`

 

— Когда-нибудь мы приедем, — начал Себастиан, — приедем туда, куда она хочет и всё закончится. Мне так кажется.

— Она до сих пор ни слова нам не сказала, — отмахнулся от него Блейн, — откуда нам знать, когда мы будем на месте?

Себастиан вытряхнул содержимое пепельницы в мусорное ведро. В этом номере было душно и от сигаретного дыма слезились глаза.

У Себастиана были ответы на свои вопросы, но не на вопросы Блейна.

Если бы всё было так просто, они бы уже давно разошли.

— Увидим по глазам, — ответил Себастиан. — Её глаза всегда с нами говорят, даже если она молчит.

Блейну больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть.

А потом Себастиан добавил:

— У Квинн больное и неспокойное сердце, а мы с тобой просто два идиота.

 

`

 

Квинн и Себастиан спали на заднем сидении. Он обнимал её зачем-то так крепко, словно она выпадет из его рук. Блейн не обращал внимания.

Но, кажется, понимал всё, что хотел понимать.

Он не разгадал Квинн, потому что у него не было такой возможности.

А Себастиану для этого ничего не нужно было делать.

Его она всё-таки любила.

 

`

 

Для Квинн никакой дороги никогда не было.


End file.
